Yours In Eternity
by Go TeAm BeLiKoV w
Summary: My name is Hope Ozera. Im a teenage vampire. Christain - my twin brother hasnt seemed to have inherited the vampire genes from my dad. neither has Rick - my 8 year old brother. everything has been going fine in my life...that is, untill he came...
1. Prologue

**hello im writing this fanfic. its a crossover between Vampire academy and the chronicles of Vladimir tod. hope you enjoy! i will continue if i get at least 4 reviews. Heres the first chapter **

(PROLOGUE (8 years ago)

UNKNOWN POV 

What the hell was that? Pfft probably nothing. Ever since that day I've been paranoid. Paranoid of car horns, the doorbell, people accidently knocking into me, it's crazy! But still I can't escape the feeling that I'm being watched, that my familys being watched. I could never let anything happen to them. My beautiful little girl and two boys and my lovely, lovely girlfriend. Plus my brother, his wife and son. A wizzing sound and a sharp pain in the back of my head ripped me out of my thoughts. The world started spinning and then everything went black.


	2. introductions and embarrasing moments

_**HIYA EVERYONE!I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE STORY THAT HAS BEEN BREWING IN MY HEAD... **_

_**I have a couple OC they are Hope Ozera, Rick Ozera(Nelly's kids, Christian and Hope are twins. And Ozera is Nellys last name in this.)Keep in mind that this is my first fanfic soo be nice...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vladimir Tod, Heather Brewer does and Christian Ozera and other VA characters belongs to Richelle Mead…**_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 1 (back to present)<span>

HOPES POV 

Bloody hell what was wrong with this girl? She can never do anything decent . And by this girl I mean MEREDITH BROOKSTONE. The one that always makes stupid comments about everything. Yeah I know she hates my guts and I hate hers. I've tried being kind to her for Vlads sake but sometimes she just goes over the edge. Like right now. Vlad, Henry, Christian and I just arrived at school and walked to class. First period I had English with Henry and Vlad. Christian had P.E. As I walked into my class room I felt big splash of cold water on my head running down my body and soaking my clothes. And then there was giggling. That high pitched annoying bitchy giggle. It was none other than Meredith. I was sure of it. Stomping over to where she sat I picked up her tiny 4'8 body and punched her square in the face. Ahhhhhhh what a lovely sound that cracking noise. Blood fell from her nose and she shrieked. I didn't care. Just as I was about to punch her again, strong hands gripped my arms. I tried to shake them off but they stayed firmly in place. Dropping Meredith I wurled around to face my capturer. I saw a blond guy probably 33 or 34 years old with amazing blue eyes similar to mine. If I were in any other situation I would have thought he was hot. He wore a purple top hat and a suit. And what really pissed me off was that he was smirking.

"You know if our roles were reversed I would have done exactly the same thing" he said gesturing to my clothes.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to finish my job until my teacher comes." His smirk grew into a smile.

"I _am_ your teacher" he said finally letting go of me.

" Yea yea keep telling yourself that" I said turning around to face Meredith.

Vlad and the whole class were sitting in stony faced silence. I kind of wish they weren't because it was just making the whole situation awkward. Ignoring my earlier comment he kept on talking.

"Good morning, class. I'm Mr Otis, and I will be substituting Mr Craig during his absence. As my first name is the same as my last, you may call me by either, providing the obligatory title "mister" precedes your choice. " He said gripping my arms again so I wouldn't do any more damage to Meredith.

I really wasn't in the mood for playing Mrs goody-two-shoes right now. So as best as I could with my back facing him, I kicked him in the golden spot. And guessing by the groan and release of my arms, I think I got him just right. When I turned around I saw Mr Otis rolling on the floor holding his groin.

"d…de…det…en…tion…" he gasped trying -and failing- to get up.

Laughing I held my hand down and helped him up.

"Well that's what you get for messing with Hope Ozera" I said still chuckling.

He looked a little confused at first but then grinned and I saw recognition in his eyes. Now it was my turn to be confused. I had never met this man before. I don't know why he thinks he recognises me.

"Well I think you should go to detention. After all I don't think your allowed to kick you teachers and punch your classmates" he said grinning, totally forgetting his earlier pain.

"But Meredith's the one who dumped the water on Hope" It was Henry who spoke.

"Well Meredith can go to the nurse and then detention later. Mister- "McMillian"-Mr McMillian why don't you escort Ms Ozera to the office so that she can get a change of clothes. And why don't you tell your friend here to escort Meredith to the nurse?" he said pointing to Vlad.

I swear Vlads heart stopped then and there since he's been crushing on Meredith since we were in third grade. Shaking himself out of his daze he got up, walked over to her helped her up and took her to the nurse. Henry came up to me and smiled a mischievous smile. We walked together to the door and just before we left I heard Mr Otis whisper "it's her. It's really and truly her." I had absolutely no Idea what he was talking about.

CHRISTIANS POV 

Hope, Vlad and Henry had walked into English together while I walked to P.E alone. As I opened the doors to the gym and saw the people in my class I groaned. All girls. Again. i don't know why they put me in this same class this year again but oh, it's hell. Most of the girls had looked bored and lazy but as soon as I walked in they looked energized and tried to put on their best flirty grins. They all did this 'cause I pretty good looking. I had dark brown nearly black hair, really awesome blue eyes, a light tan and I was a built 5'7. Pretty tall for my age. Anyway all the girls started creeping towards me and they were all ugly. I mean no offense. But there was only one girl didn't have that reaction when I came. She had blonde hair, jade green eyes and wow; she was just beautiful. I'm guessing she's new. Before I could get a chance to talk to her our teacher Mrs Sanders **(A/N I have a teacher at my school named Mrs Sanders and I HATE her so yea)** walked in. Oh great. This is going to be a long year.

HOPES POV

"Hey Vlad, what did Mr Otis say our homework was again? I wasn't paying attention ."

We were walking home from school. Henry had gone to his house and Christian went to pick up our 8 year old brother Rick from alimentary school.

"Uhhhh I think we have to do some family tree thingy"

"Oohh goody I get to talk all about my Turkish mother and my stupid father. I don't even know where he's from! If I ever meet him I'm gonna kick him in the balls"

"like you did with Mr Otis?"

"yep"

I live with my mum (Nelly), my brothers and Vlad. My mom said that my dad used to live with us but randomly took off when I was 5. The thing is I don't remember anything about him. But whenever I think of him I get pissed off. Evan Vlad had a father for longer than I did. He was a coward for leaving two five year old kids and a woman who just gave birth. Whenever I ask mom about dad she just looks extremely sad so I don't ask.

" HOPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a little boy screamed from behind me. I turned around and was tackled to the ground in a hug. Hehe classic Rick behaviour.

"Hey buddy. If you don't mind I'd like to get off the ground." I said smiling at my oh-so-cute little brother.

"This one was so excited when I went to get him. Said he has some big news." Christian said

"Hope, Hope you won't believe it. I have a new best friend" he squeaked out jumping up and down.

"oh yea? And what's there name?"

"Paul and he really nice. He said he moved here from Russia with his sister, mum, dad and uncle!"

"wow that's really cool Rick. You two seemed to have gotten along well."

"and and – ohh there he is!" he screamed running in the direction behind me. I turned around to see a rather tall boy-for an 8 year old- and a very tall guy. Probably around 6'6 or 6'7. And oh boy was he hot. Shoulder length brown hair that looked like silk, big brown eyes, a beautiful smirk fixed on his lips, and ohh that body. He wore a tight fitted white top which showed off his abs well, dark jeans and a cowboy duster. I think he realised I was staring cause he raised an eyebrow. Christian nudged me and smirked. walked up to me while the two little boys were talking in excited voices.

"Hey im Dimitri and that's my nephew over there" he said jabbing a finger I there direction.

"I'm Hope nice to meet you" I took his outstretched hand and shook it. Ahh soo warm. Before it got a bit awkward I took my hand back and started a conversation.

"So you moved here from Russia?"

"yep its quiet cold there and I'm still trying to get used to the temperature here"

" Yea its a lot warmer here then there" i said " So how old are you?"

"im 13. I'll be 14 in a month or so...and how 'bout you?"

"im 13 aswell. And what school are yo-" I was cut off by a squeal from had poped infront of me.

" ahh Hope….. I think we should really go home" he said in a light voice it was barely audible.

"why-?" and that's when I saw the wet patch forming on the front of his pants.

Oh great.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So you like? yea i posted it up even though i didn't get any reviews cause i felt like it...i working on chapter two soo please read and review! oh and if you haven't read the chronicles of vladimir tod and vampire academy i suggest you do. they are both awesome soo yea. if you've read vampire academy i think youll realize that Lissa was the girl in Christians class and i will put Rose in it! tell me if you think this fanfic is good or crap...bye! <em>**


End file.
